pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoenn Route 111
Route 111 is a route in central Hoenn, connecting Mauville City, , and . The Desert Ruins, Mirage Tower, Trainer Hill and the home of the Winstrate family are all located on this route. Northern segment After departing Route 113, Route 111 maintains the east-west alignment of Route 113 for a short length before turning south near a pair of soft soil patches. In this area, Trainers can receive a Razz Berry from a girl, battle Brooke, the first of 12 Trainers along this route, and heal their party at a location known as the Old Lady's Rest Stop. The old lady, however, will continually ask the player if he/she wants to take another rest, so in order to leave, the player must answer "no" when she asks. To the north of the rest stop, there is a ledge, the first of two along Route 111 that allows access to an upper cliff. Heading south and, likewise, downhill on the lower portion of the route, the next point of interest is a boy /[[Aarune]] located near a large tree. By talking to him, Trainers will receive / . Continuing along, Route 111 intersects the northern terminus of just to the southwest of the large tree. Cooltrainer Wilton is also located at this junction. From here, Trainers can turn west onto Route 112 towards the Fiery Path or, if they have the , continue south into the desert. Desert The desert in the center of Route 111 cannot be traversed without the . There are five /nine sets of Trainers with most of them using Pokémon accustomed to the , such as . The Desert Ruins, the resting place of , are found at the southernmost point in the desert. Two Fossils, the and s, can be found here; in Ruby, Sapphire, Omega Ruby, and Alpha Sapphire, they lie in the sand, and one will sink in to be lost forever while the other will be able to be obtained by the player. In Emerald, instead the Fossils are in Mirage Tower, and once one of the two Fossils is taken, the tower will collapse and the other Fossil will sink in the sand, but can be recovered in the Desert Underpass. In , there is a in the Mach Bike exclusive part of the desert who the player can speak to while on the Mach Bike. This is one of the three NPCs who must be spoken to in order to obtain both Bikes. Southern segment At the southern end of the main path through the desert is the southern end of , as well as another Trainer. To the far south of this area, the route takes on a forested appearance as it begins to snake to the southeast. Along the way, Gabby and Ty can be battled. To the southeast of the duo is a blockade of crumbling rocks that can be eliminated using . South of the blockade, the route returns to a north-south alignment as it passes the only water area along the route. On the shore of the pond is the Winstrate family house. At this location, Trainers are put to the test, being forced to battle all four members of the family back-to-back with no reprieve in between to restore the vitality of their Pokémon. The player faces the four in the following order: Victor, Victoria, Vivi, and Vicky. When a Trainer completes the task and defeats the family, they are given a by Victoria Winstrate. Directly east of the Winstrate house in Emerald is Trainer Hill, a complex designed to test the mettle of Trainers from around Hoenn. South of this location, the route travels south before curving to the west and returning to the south as it enters downtown Mauville. Route 111 Route 111 Route 111 Route 111 Route 111 Route 111